


Eu e você, como dois sabores de uma grande sorveteria

by BrightShade (LovelyGirl1519)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cute Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Ice Cream, Metaphors, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyGirl1519/pseuds/BrightShade
Summary: Onde Shuichi queria achar uma maneira de definir sua bela namorada e, o relacionamento agridoce que os dois tinham.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 5





	Eu e você, como dois sabores de uma grande sorveteria

**Author's Note:**

> Bom, em primeiro lugar, olá a todos!  
> Eu queria ter feito essa fic antes — e postado bem antes também — mas algumas coisas aconteceram e me impediram.  
> Eu descobri que esse ano teria uma saiharu week um dia depois de ter começado, imagine a minha frustração?Enfim, graças a isso, resolvi fazer pelo menos uma fic pela homenagem e tal.  
> Eu iria postar em um dia específico (o qual o tema era sorvete), mas me enrolei e aqui estamos. 
> 
> Mais uma coisa, considere esse um presente, Sam!Um pouco mais cedo, ainda sim, é pro seu niver!
> 
> De qualquer forma, eu descobri que amo escrever Saiharu e que eles me deixam feliz demais!
> 
> Eu fiz essa fic com muuuito carinho, espero que possa entreter vocês!  
> Enfim, sem mais enrolação, boa leitura!

Shuichi sempre procurava achar uma maneira de definir sua namorada. Ele queria que existisse algum jeito de descrevê-la usando apenas palavras, para que suas declarações pudessem funcionar. 

Entretanto, era impossível, pois sempre que estava com a garota, ele sentia seu coração acelerar, seu rosto esquentar e as borboletas de seu estômago brigarem entre si. 

Como poderia dizer a ela o quão incrível era, se mal conseguia abrir a boca para dizer outra coisa?Ah, o amor era complicado. 

O adolescente sequer entendia como ela havia aceito seu pedido de namoro, foi muito rápido para digerir. Eles eram amigos a anos — e graças a Kaito, ficaram ainda mais próximos — então quando aquele sentimento apareceu em Shuichi, ele não ficou tão surpreso. 

— Você precisa se declarar, Shu! — Kaede, a melhor amiga do Saihara, vivia dizendo isso. Ela descobriu, segundo ela, quando viu os olhares que os dois trocavam pelas costas do melhor amigo de ambos. Era impossível que aquilo fosse apenas amizade, dizia ela. 

Felizmente, graças ao apoio de sua amiga — e uma pitada de encorajamento que Kaito deu, sem "saber" de que o amigo estava falando — ele tomou uma iniciativa e chamou Maki para correr. 

Sim, correr. Uma desculpa boba para que pudesse conversar com a amiga sem que ninguém os atrapalhasse, como já havia acontecido várias vezes. Não que Shuichi tenha aguentado muito tempo, ficando sempre para trás da garota. No fim, ambos pararam em um parque e se sentaram na balança, em silêncio. 

Foram minutos em silêncio até que a garota finalmente perguntasse qual era o significado daquilo. Obviamente Shuichi não poderia inventar desculpas, pois Maki era esperta demais para cair em alguma. Então o moreno acabou tendo que confessar seus sentimentos. 

Maki não encarou o garoto, nem respondeu rápido. Aquilo preocupou muito o Saihara, mas, assim que ele tentou contornar a situação, a morena ergueu a cabeça, com o rosto corado e uma expressão irritada. 

— Idiota, por que não disse antes? — foi o que disse. 

Naquela noite, eles começaram a namorar. Contar para os amigos foi com certeza mais difícil do que a declaração em si, Kaito e Kaede eram realmente mais animados que a dupla de namorados. 

De qualquer forma, graças a isso, Shuichi se perguntava como poderia definir a namorada e como sentia-se quando estava com ela. As palavras daquela declaração tímida não haviam sido suficientes, sabia disso. 

Talvez por isso, naquele encontro, o rapaz se encontrava um pouco distraído. Maki obviamente percebeu. 

— No que está pensando? — perguntou, ainda abraçada no braço do namorado. 

— Ahn?Oh, não é nada. — mentiu, sem jeito. Ele não queria parecer meloso, sabia como ela reagiria a isso. — Só estou com calor. 

— Hm… — ela olhou em volta. — Então vamos tomar um sorvete. 

— Okay… — ele sorriu. Esse era o lado bom de estar com Maki, afinal, a garota nunca o forçaria a dizer algo, pois provavelmente sabia como ele se sentia. 

Shuichi sentia-se bem quando estava com a namorada porque eles tinham personalidades parecidas. Diferente de Kaito, ela não tentaria fazê-lo dizer o que estava pensando — não que isso fosse ruim, na verdade, era eternamente grato a seu melhor amigo pelo apoio e o empurrão para que confiasse mais em si mesmo. — e também o deixaria pensar antes de tudo. 

Eles tinham pensamentos parecidos na maior parte do tempo, não costumavam brigar para saber onde jantar ou se deveriam fazer uma atividade ou não. 

O casal também tinha seu próprio jeito de se apoiar em momentos ruins. Não precisavam falar várias palavras um para o outro, desde que estivessem juntos, em seu silêncio único, o conforto viria até ambos. 

Era aquilo, aquele gosto de…

— Ei, Shu, que sabor você vai pegar? — ele acordou de seus pensamentos ao ver a namorada encarando-o. 

— Ahm, cereja… — disse, sem pensar muito. 

— Não sabia que você gostava de cereja. — ela arqueou a sobrancelha. Na verdade, aquele era o sabor que ela costumava pedir.

— Bem, eu quero experimentar, acho. — ele deu um sorriso amarelo. Não queria incomodar o sorveteiro pedindo outro sabor, ainda mais, porque o homem já havia colocado o sorvete de cereja no pote. 

— Se é assim, eu quero menta, por favor. — a garota se virou para o homem, que assentiu, pegando o sabor. 

— Quê?Você nem gosta de menta! 

— Resolvi dar uma chance. — ela sorriu de canto, o que fez Shuichi sentir seu coração acelerar. Maki ainda o mataria algum dia, metaforicamente e literalmente. 

O casal se sentou em uma das mesas do lado de fora, começando a comer os sorvetes em silêncio. Maki inicialmente fez uma careta, o que fez Shuichi rir. 

— Se quiser, podemos trocar. 

— Não, tudo bem, eu vou comer tudo. — Shuichi sorriu e colocou uma colher do sorvete na boca. 

Sorvete de cereja era algo que ele nunca havia provado, mesmo que a namorada sempre pedisse por esse. E, bem, era ótimo na verdade. Era um pouco forte, entretanto, mais leve que menta. 

— Hm, Shuichi, vou tentar algo. — a garota chamou a atenção do namorado, que parou de comer para encará-la. Então ela pegou uma colher do sorvete de cereja e uma colher de menta, colocando na boca logo em seguida. — Hm…

— Qual o sabor? — ele perguntou, sorrindo. 

— É engraçado. — ela fez mais uma vez, mas agora, colocando a colher na frente da boca de Shuichi. — Experimenta. 

— Hm, o-okay… — ele corou, obedecendo Maki. Era um pouco vergonhoso, mas namorados faziam isso o tempo todo. 

Assim que comeu, foi como se sua vergonha tivesse desaparecido. Digo, pois outra coisa tomou a mente de Shuichi. O gosto de menta com cereja era doce, ao mesmo tempo, amargo. 

Era uma junção de sabores fortes que criavam uma relação doce-amarga em uma harmonia engraçada. A cereja não era completamente doce e menta estava longe de ser, entretanto, quando misturados, os sabores criavam um tipo de açúcar. 

Talvez, fosse assim que pudesse definir seu relacionamento com Maki. 

Shuichi riu com a hipótese, que bobagem era aquela?Agridoce, menta-cereja?Não tinha como definir algo tão profundo como seu amor por Maki, com algo tão simples como sabor de sorvete. 

Ao ver o namorado rir, a Harukawa deu um sorriso.

— Está melhor?O calor passou?

— Sim, sim. Obrigado. — ele retribuiu o sorriso, então o casal se levantou e saiu da sorveteria, de mãos dadas.

Em seus dados mentais, o rapaz deixou um pequeno bilhete: 

Como uma mistura de sorvete de menta com sorvete de cereja, Maki e Shuichi.


End file.
